The present invention relates to a stereoscopic binocular surgical microscope which has a principal objective of defined focal length, wherein the principal objective is common to the two stereoscopic observation-ray paths and is rigidly attached to the microscope.
Known surgical microscopes have objective changers which are developed in accordance with the turret principle and which receive two or more objectives of defined focal length. The disadvantage of these known instruments is the occurrence of disturbing reflections which degrade contrast in the field of view.
Instruments with individually replaceable objectives are also known but have the disadvantage that the inner optical system of the microscope is not protected against damage, in any change of objectives.